Successful placement of the distal screws into a tibial and femoral interlocking nail without roentgenogram assistance is a technically demanding procedure, because the accuracy of the targeting device included in the original systems requires a time wasting and inaccurate method. Furthermore, the most commonly used technique for distal interlocking screw placement is the freehand method. However, the freehand method still includes the drawbacks of time expenditure and radiation exposure.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new guiding system which may obviate and mitigate the above-mentioned drawbacks.